Nunca dejé de quererte
by CallmeStana
Summary: Esta fue la primera historia que empecé de los dos y aunque la actualizare menos que las otras dos que tengo, me apetecía colgarla por aquí también. Espero comentarios, opiniones y valoraciones ;)
1. Chapter 1

El sonido del móvil saco del duermevela en que había estado inmersa a la inspectora Beckett.

Aun así hubo de dar este más de 5 toques, antes de que ésta se levantase a responderlo

-Beckett – dijo notándose la voz pastosa

-Katy, ¿estas bien?, ¿has estado bebiendo?

Beckett maldijo en silencio su mala conciencia la noche anterior.

-¿Lle-llevas 4 años trabajando a mi lado y.. hip… y me preguntas eso Castle?

-Vale, voy a llamar a Gates y que Espósito y Ryan cubran esta vez este caso sin ti

-No, nop.. Estoy bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Beckett, preguntan por ti. –se escuchó decir desde el hall del apartamento

Beckett en un intento por evitar que esta frase llegase a oídos de Castle, puso la mano en el auricular, pero era tarde…

-Kate, ¿Dónde estas?

-Castle... yo, yo tengo que dejarte ahora. Nos vemos en 20 minutos en el lugar del asesinato, no te preocupes ahora llamó a los chicos a que pasen a recogerme –dijo enfatizando está última frase, mientras buscaba no trabarse más- De verdad, estoy bien

Acto seguido colgó. Pero Castle no estaba bien, ayer tarde había quedado por última vez con Kate y su mirada decía algo diferente a lo que decían sus palabras

Volvió a coger el móvil, solo que esta vez el propósito era otro…

-Lucas,…

-Rich... ¿Qué es de ti? Desde que te echaste novia, no se te ve por aquí…

-Lucas resérvame una suite y si mi madre o Alexis llaman preguntando por mí, no me has visto

- amigo, ¿no me digas que te han levantado a tu musa?

Richard no estaba de humor.

-déjalo, que ya…

-era una broma tío, aquí tienes la habitación 423 y... a Cathy, ya sabes esa chica que se enamoró de ti hace más de 6 años

Castle finalizo la llamada y esbozó una amarga sonrisa pensando en las coincidencias que te deja la vida.

4 años, 4 años era tiempo suficiente para esperar. Desde el comienzo había estado a su lado, apoyándola, animándola, llevándole cada mañana la taza de café a su mesa, haciéndose el bobo solo para sacarle una sonrisa, para demostrarle que seguía ahí.., para hacerle mas llevadero el día a día

4 años ganándose su confianza, protegiéndola del peligro, velando sus pesares y apartándole sus viejos fantasmas… festejando como propios cada uno de los triunfos.. De ella

Creía que todo iría bien, que estando juntos podrían darse mucho el uno al otro, pero desde hacia un mes, fecha que coincidía con la cena que Kate había compartido con meredith, ella se mostraba esquiva, fría en el trato, ya no buscaba esos momentos íntimos que siempre habían conseguido sacar incluso en comisaria

-Beckett...

-No preguntes Ryan- dijo esta subiéndose al coche

Este miro a Esposito, que le devolvió la mirada, dándole a entender que no sabía nada

-¿Qué tenemos chicos? –pregunto Kate, sin saber siquiera lo que le esperaba, pero mirando fijamente por la ventanilla sin parar su mirada en nada de lo que esta reflejaba

La primera en bajar del coche fue precisamente ella, no le hizo falta hablar cuando llegaron al sitio y sorprendentemente no se oía más voces, que las habituales en un caso de estrangulamiento que es lo que parecía a primera vista, más bien es cierto que no fue en el cuerpo de la victima en lo que se fijo. Una mirada de la que durante tanto tiempo había sido su amiga y confidente le decía que algo iba mal, pero lo que no sabía era la dimensión del problema.

Sabía que le tocaba a ella, Ryan y Espósito la miraban…

Intento sonar natural, aunque por dentro algo empezó a rompérsele:

-Lanie, ¿dónde esta Castle?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Lanie miro fijamente a Kate y no se anduvo con rodeos:

-chicos, Castle ha dejado la comisaria, me ha llamado Gates apenas unos minutos antes de que llegaseis – se detuvo para hacer una pausa, -ha dicho que no lo busquemos y es inútil llamarle el teléfono no está operativo

-¿Causa de la muerte?

Espósito, Ryan y especialmente la propia Lanie no dieron crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar

-Mira chicos somos policías, nuestro trabajo es hacer justicia y no conseguiré llevarlo a la práctica si no cooperamos los 4 y conseguimos encontrar al culpable.

Ryan no entendía nada, pero Lanie negó con la cabeza dando a entender que se zanjaba el tema.

-Por lo que parece, no solo se trata de un estrangulamiento, tiene un derrame cerebral, ocasionado por una bala,… - empezó a explicar Lanie

El día fue duro y se sucedieron las horas en comisaría.

Pronto dieron las 23 y los chicos seguían trabajando.

-chicos, de verdad no hace falta que os quedéis, solo queda el papeleo y yo puedo apañarme sola-dijo la inspectora a los que más que compañeros eran como parte de su familia.

-eso ni hablar-contraataco rápidamente Espósito –yo no tengo nada que hacer esta noche y cuatro manos avanzan más rápido.

-seguro que Lanie te espera y tienes un sitio al que llevarla-dijo Beckett esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Lanie? Solo somos amigos, además ya sabes que no me soporta –empezó a decir éste

Una mirada de la que era su amiga desde hace tanto tiempo, le informo de que era inútil negarlo.

-Pero estamos dándonos una segunda oportunidad, no es nada serio, quiero decir ya sabes,

Fue la primera vez en todo el día que Kate esbozaba una sonrisa de verdad.

-De verdad, me haces más favor llevándote a Lanie y pasándooslo bien los dos.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde y sin poder remediarlo, Lanie y Espósito abandonaban la comisaria a la par de Ryan

-chicos, me preocupa Kate-dijo este ultimo. –no la veía así desde el tema de Johanna…

-Señores iniciamos el despegue, abróchense sus cinturones y disfruten del vuelo

Richard recordaba ese vuelo, ese asiento... Solo que su compañera de viaje no era la misma que la que lo había sido en el pasado.

-Rick, relájate. Deja que te de un masaje, estas muy tenso-dijo ésta acercándosele provocativamente mientras le robaba un beso rápido que pillo desprevenido al escritor


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno voy a seguir esta historia que es una de las que ya tengo escritos algunos capítulos, espero que siga gustando ;)**

Una mirada a su muñeca le recordó que ya eran más de las 03.00 am cuando introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

Se quitó la cazadora dejándola olvidada en el sofá, y fue a la nevera. No le fue difícil dar con ella, era la botella de champán que les habían regalado años atrás, unos familiares a sus padres.

Las imágenes no tardaron en agolpársele en la mente y era inútil todo esfuerzo por intentar alejarse de ellas.

Recordaba esas navidades, las más felices, ella se licenciaría en derecho el próximo curso, a papá lo ascendían y mamá no dejaba de recibir felicitaciones de sus jefes. Se iba de casa, todo iría bien… pero entonces la imagen de ese callejón se coló en sus pensamientos e hizo que Kate tuviese que dar comienzo al primer trago.

El cielo se volvió negro, los días monótonos y los esfuerzos por entrar en su universidad favorita dejaron de sucederse, ¿Qué sentido tenía impartir justicia cuando la vida les había dejado ese duro revés a ella y a su padre?

Kate se levanto y se dirigió al sofá, mientras tomaba otro trago,…

Fueron meses difíciles, no comía, no estudiaba, no salía de casa, Beatrice dejó de llamarla, ya no la invitaban a las fiestas ni la llamaban para salir.

Johanna le había hecho llegar a donde estaba, sin ella el mundo carecía de valor, nada lo tenía…

Otro nuevo trago le hizo volver a la realidad y secarse de un manotazo las lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos.

Se incorporó acercándose a la ventana del apartamento.

La resaca del día anterior aún hacia mella en ella y tuvo que sentarse y apoyar las manos en las sienes, creyendo así aliviar un dolor que no estaba en la mente, sino en el alma.

Un sonido surgió de la nada y entonces recordó que aun estaba viva… aunque otra vez sola

Acurrucada en un rincón vio pasar las horas, mientras vaciaba esa botella, otra nueva y otra más.

"_Si así se siente mejor, será un placer dejar que me azote", "¿sabe que tiene unos ojos preciosos?", "y como vuestro café es una basura, os he comprado una máquina expreso. ¿A que soy guay?", "Pananana nana. –Castle…+Perdón"_

Las lágrimas le borraban la visión cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. Estaba cansada… muy cansada.

Richard no supo reaccionar, pero al no apartarla de su lado, ella volvió a besarle, solo que esta vez él le respondió. Agarrándola por el cuello, acercó sus labios a los de ella, fundiéndose en un beso que en unos pocos instantes se volvió rabiosamente pasional; no sin antes frotarle la nariz con la suya, como a ella le gustaba hacer.

Las caricias se sucedieron y estaba desabrochándole ese primer botón de la camisa, como tiempo atrás lo había hecho ella misma, cuando la voz de una azafata lo interrumpió

-Señor, en este avión no se consiente esta clase de espectáculos. Así que debo pedirle que se modere o me veré obligada a pedirle que abandone el vuelo.

Richard no pudo frenarla.

-Señorita, este hombre es uno de los mejores escritores de novelas de misterio: Richard. Richard Castle y yo soy Gina, su novia y futura prometida. Así que háganos el favor de no molestar.

Entre apurada y azorada, la joven azafata se alejó de allí. Pero los pasajeros que habían estado pendientes del altercado, dieron a entender a Richard que lo sucedido no tardaría en filtrarse en los medios.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Hacer el qué?, ¿Te recuerdo que te ha faltado montarte mía.. aquí, en el avión? –dijo Gina retocándose el maquillaje.

Ah.. ¿Qué lo dices por esa policía?, ¿Tu Nikki Heat? Seguro que se lo toma a risa. Te recuerdo que mientras estuviste conmigo, te liaste con Barbara... si no te quieras escaquear ahora del tema mirando hacia otro lado, Barbara la camarera de ese bar que tanto te gustaba-dijo arrimándosele seductoramente

-Gina, no vamos a acostarnos, ni hoy, ni mañana. No quiero estar con nadie, por eso este viaje lo hago solo. Tú te has unido en el aeropuerto, pero no voy a pasar estos días a tu lado. ¿Lo entiendes?

Kate se levantó con los rayos de sol filtrándose a través del cristal. Sentía un dolor generalizado del que no encontraba el punto de partida. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero las piernas no le respondían como ella quería y le costó llegar a la mesa de la cocina. En ese momento se quedó mirando el reloj.

Las 4 de la tarde.

No, no podía ser, ella tenía que llevar en comisaria más de 7h, ¿cómo es que Esposito y Ryan no la habían avisado?

Entonces recordó que había apagado el móvil la noche anterior y no recordaba ahora mismo el sitio en el que había ido a parar.

Sabía que no podía seguir así, que estaba desandando todo el camino hecho desde el momento en el que su vida dio un giro de 360º. Encendió el portátil mientras preparaba un café bien cargado que le despejase la mente. Se metió en el correo, mientras iba eliminando todos esos viejos email de casos que le adjuntaban sobre otros distritos, hasta llegar al que buscaba.

Ahí estaba como cada día, como cada mañana desde hacía más de 2 años. Nunca le había dado la suficiente importancia, de hecho nadie sabia de estos correos que iban acumulándosele y que por alguna razón que aún no tenía clara del todo, ella se dedicaba a guardar para si misma.

Era el momento de reaccionar, era el momento de empezar a despegar, de hacer algo diferente, ya estaba bien de tanta incertidumbre y de tantos miedos. Se lo debía a su padre, a su madre... se lo debía a ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Otro nuevo capitulo. Gracias por los comentarios y por seguirla. Espero reviews con las opiniones de este fic.**

El teléfono de Lanie, hizo sacar a esta de la sala, donde se hallaba intentando buscar muestras de la causa de la muerte de Brenda, una chica europea hallada esa mañana a las 7 en uno de los callejos de la avenida 25.

-Beckett, cariño, ¿dónde te has metido?

-Lanie, tengo que pedirte un favor. Es Gates, tienes que hablar con ella. Necesito que me dé el fin de semana libre y el lunes y martes también.

-Beckett, ¿cómo esperas que yo haga eso? Ya la conoces...

-No te lo pediría de no ser importante. Tengo un vuelo a las 08.00 pm y mira ya la hora que es, no puedo pasarme por comisaria.

-Por tu tono de voz y lo que me estas contando, deduzco que no has hablado con Castle.

-Lanie…

-No, esta bien, es tu vida, pero no voy a quedarme sentada, viendo como tiras a la basura todo lo que te ha llevado a estar donde estas.

-Prometo contarte todo a la vuelta, pero ahora no puedo. Saluda a los chicos de mi parte, ¿vale?

-Kate, Kate, …

Pero Kate ya había colgado el teléfono

-¿Quién era? –pregunto Espo, conforme Lanie volvió a entrar en la sala.

-No, no nos lo digas era Kate y por tu cara deduzco que las cosas van mal –dijo Ryan.

-No ha llamado a Castle y no sé que les ocurre, solo sé que nos toca a nosotros arreglar esto. Son nuestros amigos y yo no puedo ver a Kate así, no de nuevo-dijo la forense.

El viaje había sido largo y pesado, el escritor se encontraba alicaído y sin ganas de hacer mucho más por hoy.

-¿De verdad no quieres que nos vayamos a cenar? Luego podríamos... Ya sabes…

-Gina, te recuerdo que este es mi viaje. Mio. Que tu estas aquí por motivos que solo tu sabes, pero que no son compartidos.

-no hace falta que te pongas así, te recuerdo que en varias ocasiones has sido tú el que ha buscado mi compañía.

Richard, comenzó a andar, dejándola atrás. Cosa que hizo que la autoestima de la mujer se viese forzada a contratacar en voz alta:

-engreído, prepotente... se cree el ombligo del mundo. Pues que sepas que no pienso llamarte, porque ahora soy yo la que no quiere.

No le correspondía a él hacerlo, pero dejando aparcado el orgullo a un lado, marcó el número de Beckett, pulsó el botón y se escuchó el primer toque, pero cuando iba a dar el segundo cortó la llamada.

Kate estaba conduciendo hacia el aeropuerto cuando escucho el teléfono. Podía haber cogido, pero quería esperar... ver cuanto era capaz de esperar él por ella y esa escueta llamada le hizo ver, que no mucho precisamente.

Su corazón le decía que no escuchase tanto a las palabras y si a los sentimientos, pero se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer.

La espera se retraso debido a un problema técnico con el que sería su avión en ese vuelo. El viaje era algo largo y por ello había recurrido a un libro y algo de música.

-señorita, ¿desea algo?

-¿Perdone? No, quiero decir, no deseo nada, gracias –dijo Kate sonriendo a esa rubia azafata que como pudo comprobar no llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando como tal.

Eran ya las 11.00 pm cuando decidió que las cosas no podían seguir así, que necesitaban hablar y comprenderse mutuamente, saber que es lo que exactamente había pasado.

Cogió el teléfono y marco el número, ese número que conocía tan sumamente bien.

Un toque, otro, otro más… estaba a punto de colgar cuando escucho que alguien contestaba

-¿Sí?

-¿Richard?

Lucas miró a Castle y le enseño quién era la que le llamaba. El escritor negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento señorita Beckett, pero Richard no esta. Se ha dejado el teléfono aquí y no sé exactamente cuando pueda encontrarlo.

-¿Le importaría decirle que le he llamado?

-Claro. Sólo dígame, ¿Quién le digo que ha llamado?

-Kate, Katherine Beckett, su no…, su amiga. Dígale que le ha llamado su amiga.

-Así lo haremos señorita. Buenas noches

-Gracias. Buenas noches

-Tío, si esta tan buena y es tan educada como por teléfono, es un delito lo tuyo- dijo Lucas nada más colgar

El escritor esbozo una amarga sonrisa y tomó otro trago.

Kate decidió recostarse y descansar un poco, mañana sería un día largo y prefería contar con fuerzas para afrontarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Otro nuevo capítulo de este fic. Espero reviews y que me digaís si os gusta o no.**

Collin la esperaba en el aeropuerto cuando aterrizó el avión.

-No puedo creérmelo, Katherine Beckett, esa inspectora que hizo que iniciase mi ficha de presentación de una manera un tanto… ¿cómo decirlo? … ¿peculiar?

Kate, azorada, meneo la cabeza, llevándose la mano a la boca para frenar una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está ese escritor?, Castle creo que se llamaba. Os esperaba a ambos.

-Veras, lo cierto es que Richard ya no trabaja conmigo, quiero decir… ya sabes que es escritor y…

-Tonto ha de ser para apartarse de una compañera de trabajo así.

Kate hizo como que no había escuchado esto último y le animó a que le hablase del caso, que la había llevado allí.

-Creo que tenéis un problema, con un criminal que anda suelto y al que no conseguís dar con él.

-Verás lo cierto es que si, el caso es…

Y así entablada ya la conversación se montaron en el coche de él, mientras éste conducía hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Escocia era preciosa y Kate se deleitaba mirando por la ventanilla, mientras al mismo tiempo escuchaba a su amigo y el que sería su compañero de nuevo durante estos 4 días.

Escocia… hacía años que él no había ido, desde que se instaló en Los Ángeles había olvidado esos veranos pasados allí con Martha y más adelante con cada una de sus conquistas. El próximo verano había pensado en invitarla a Beckett. Sabía que tenía ganas de conocer la ciudad y la consideraba el sitio y fecha idónea para dar un paso más en su relación.

Pero ahí se encontraba, a comienzos de febrero, sólo y sin saber que hacer con el día a día.

Sabía que Kate lo había llamado y deseaba escucharla y arreglar este malentendido, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía por qué no quería hacerlo. Además la prensa ya había filtrado el rumor de que Richard Castle, uno de los escritores de más renombre en los últimos tiempos, volvía a estar comprometido.

¿Cómo se lo tomaría ella?, ¿Lo habría visto ya?, ¿Sería esto lo que acabase con la relación que mantenían desde hacía ya más de 9 meses?

-Kate, ¿tienes donde quedarte? –preguntó Collin tras un duro día de viajes de un sitio para otro en comisaria

-Lo cierto es que organicé el viaje a última hora y supongo que habré de buscar ahora un hotel –dijo la inspectora.

-Ah no ser que… bah, déjalo no quiero que te sientas incomoda por la proposición.

-No, hombre, habla. No pasa nada-lo animó esta.

-Pues tienes mi apartamento.. Quiero decir, vivo con un compañero y su novia, pero se han ido de viaje dos meses y la verdad que espacio me sobra. Pero en serio, olvídalo quizás tengas pareja y te estoy poniendo en un compromiso.

-No. Para nada, es más gracias por ofrecerme pasar la noche en tu casa, a estas horas no sé si encontraré un hotel que pueda ofrecerme una habitación. Así que acepto la invitación. Aunque solo por esta noche. –respondió.

Condujeron con la noche caída hasta llegar al piso de él.

-Es precioso –dijo la inspectora, dirigiéndose al ventanal del hall que daba a unas vistas asombrosas de la ciudad.

Él sonrío mientras se excusaba un momento para ir a cambiarse.

-Tienes comida en la nevera y en los armarios de la izquierda –dijo alzando la voz antes de desaparecer.

Beckett, se frotó los brazos con las manos, abrazándose como lo hacía él cuando estaban en su apartamento, o cada vez que amanecían juntos…

Volviendo a la realidad, se apartó de esas vistas y fue a la cocina, donde preparo unos sándwich para ella y Collin.

Entre risas y bromas pasaron la noche y tras ver una película, que vinieron muy bien para el estado de ánimo de ella, se fueron cada uno a su habitación

Una llamada a las 7.00 am sacó de la cama al inspector, que tras preparar un par de cafés y unas tostadas fue a despertar a la inspectora.

Entró en la habitación quedándose un minuto observándola. No era duda de que era preciosa y de que en Los Ángeles los chicos se la rifarían, además de belleza externa e interna, tenía inteligencia y decisión, dos cualidades que una mujer que posee y sabe utilizar la llevan a alcanzar altas metas.

-Katherine, Katherine-dijo tocándole el hombro. Han llamado de la comisaría hace unos minutos y nos toca estar allí antes de las 08.00am

Ella le sonrió y entro al cuarto de baño del que salió en menos de 20 minutos, arreglada y vestida.

Collin le devolvió una sonrisa y tras desayunar, salieron del apartamento con tiempo suficiente como para poder hacer el camino andando, que es como lo prefería ella.

Nada más llegar el jefe esperaba a Collin, inspector le toca desplazarse a Edimburgo para recopilar información sobre la familia Hathewayer, esta vez tendrá que ir sólo, Anna se ha cogido hoy ya la baja maternal y John esta de viaje este fin de semana.

Entonces reparó en Kate.

-Verá –empezó Collin- es una amiga inspectora del distrito 12 de EEUU, Los Ángeles.

Ha venido a ayudarnos con el caso.

-En ese caso bienvenida-dijo éste saludándola. Pero que sepa que aquí hay unas reglas y …

-no se preocupe-dijo Collin de nuevo. Donde trabaja su jefe comparte su metodología de trabajo, señor.

-¿ah si?, ¿De quien hablamos?

-De –dijo hablando por primera vez ella

-¿Gates?, ¿Gates? Pequeña granuja, estudiamos juntos cuando éramos pequeños. Dele recuerdos a su vuelta inspectora.

Y así se pusieron rumbo a Edimburgo.

-Edimburgo? Aun no entiendo a que hemos venido hoy aquí.

-Rich, no seas aguafiestas y empieza a disfrutar de todo esto.

-No tengo ganas más que de estar en la suite y no dejas de marearme llevándome de un sitio a otro. No, no me apetece ir de bares, ni hacer las estupideces que antes hacia. No quiero tener que volver a firmar a esas tías que me ponen los pechos en la cara, como si estuviesen desesperadas.

"Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame. Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned. But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die. You gotta get up and try, try, try"

-¿y puedes hacer el favor de quitar esta música? Me esta poniendo de los nervios-dijo cambiando de emisora.

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday; the regular crowd shuffles in. there's an old man sitting next to me, makin'love to his tonic and gin.

He says, "Son, can you play me a memory, I'm not really sure how it goes. "

Desvió la mirada, buscando encontrar una imagen que el cristal de esa ventanilla no le podía dar.

-¿Royal Mile?, ¿Por qué la llaman así? –pregunto Kate con una taza de café para paliar el frío de Escocia en esas fechas

-Lo cierto es que es la calle más importante de la ciudad, comunica el castillo con el palacio Holyroodhouse –dijo su compañero de profesión.

-¿No?

-Si, en serio. Mira ahí detrás acabamos de dejar una bocacalle que te lleva al castillo y el palacio está ahí mismo-dijo señalando a unos pocos metros.

El palacio de Edimburgo, ¿a quién se le ocurre? Y encima me traes por esta calle, que sabes con diferencia que es la más transitada por la gente, por lo que encima parezco como un payaso, con este abrigo y el sombrero, para evitar que me reconozcan –refunfuñaba enfadado Castle.

-Calla y sigue adelante. Ya hemos pasado el palacio de Holyroodhouse, en breves llegamos a la bocacalle.

De repente la vio. La calle estaba repleta de personas, de mujeres con niños pequeños y de empresarios o simplemente transeúntes que iban de un sitio a otro. Llevaba un jersey de lana blanco que resaltaba por debajo de ese abrigo negro y el pelo hacia un lado con el flequillo agarrado por un par de pinzas. Sostenía un vaso de café y por la manera de agarrarse sonriendo a un chico que le resultaba vagamente familiar pero al que todavía no ubicaba, deducía que acababa de tropezarse.

Estaba preciosa, perdón, para él siempre.

Le parecía una mujer espectacular y ya no sólo por la relación que tenían, se lo pareció desde ese primer día compartido hacía ya más de 4 años en comisaria.

No la había visto y no sabía que hacer, hasta que su amigo lo empujó en lo que se supone que fue un descuido hacia la dirección de ella y luego se escaqueo quedándose observando los escaparates de un par de tiendas que acababan de dejar atrás.

Entonces ella lo reconoció y justamente en ese momento el móvil de Collin interrumpió el silencio.

-Tengo que contestar, prometo que no serán más de 5 minutos, ahora vuelvo –dijo éste y se fue unos pasos hacia atrás, perdiéndolo ella de vista entre la marea de gente.

Se quedó quieta, sabiendo que a menos de 4 pasos estaba él, el hombre que había conseguido empezar a derribar esa barrera, ese muro interior que la caracterizaba.

Entonces él dio dos pasos y se quedó a la par de ella


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí dejo otra parte de este fic, espero que guste y espero poder leeros, que como yo siempre digo pues gusta ver reviews y opiniones tanto buenas como malas de los fics que una escribe. Así que el que llegue hasta aquí que al menos me deje un review :$**

Kate no parecía dispuesta a hablar, frunció el ceño y se retiró con cuidado los mechones de pelo que el viento le llevaba a la cara una y otra vez.

-Kate… -dijo Richard quitándose las gafas de sol; que en Escocia y en aquella época del año, desentonaban y no poco precisamente.

Kate, le miró fijamente haciendo un mohín para no dejar entrever la sonrisa que se le dibuja en la cara, pensando antes de contestarle, en que eran ese tipo de cosas las que le habían llevado a confiar y unirse a una persona como Castle. A formar un lazo tan sólido y firme, que empezaba a poder equiparse en fuerza a ese muro interior que la caracterizada y que la cohibía en muchos aspectos.

-Castle –dijo dando un paso adelante, quedándose de esta manera frente a él.

Tres días separados, tres días sin ver esa sonrisa, sin sacarla de quicio,… No podía hacer otra cosa, desconocía, desconocía si habría visto la prensa y leído los artículos, si ella no le correspondería al gesto…

No soportaba haberla visto en compañía de ese hombre que no terminaba de ubicar, y si eso se llamaba tener celos, él, el escritor más mujeriego hasta hace unos pocos años de Nueva York, los tenía.

La abrazó, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, fueron apenas unos instantes, pero los suficientes para encontrar la serenidad y la paz que estos días no había tenido.

Ese abrazo le pillo de improviso, no se lo esperaba, pero pese a haberse prometido que si se daba la ocasión se apartaría, se lo devolvió pasándole los brazos por los hombros y apoyando su cabeza en un lado del cuello del escritor.

Tenían muchas preguntas que hacerse y muchas respuestas que darse. El teléfono de Richard los hizo separarse.

-Rich Castle- dijo el escritor sin ni siquiera mirar quien era la llamada entrante

Poco le llevo no obstante averiguarlo. Una voz así, que encima le estaba sermoneando de lo lindo, solo podía ser…

-¿Lanie?

-¿A quién te esperabas?.. Claro no me lo digas; a Kate… Mira Castle, yo al principio desconfiaba de ti... ¿Qué esperas? … Kate es como una hermana y tu reputación te precede… y…

-Lanie, estoy con ella ahora mismo, así que ¿podemos mantener esta conversación en otro momento?

Beckett que había estado atenta a la llamada, desvió la mirada hacia un lado, para volverla a fijar en los ojos del escritor antes de preguntarle:

-¿Por qué fue esta vez Castle?

Richard tragó saliva, se esperaba esa pregunta, pero no tenía una buena contestación que darle…

-Kate tú estabas esquiva, apenas compartíamos momentos juntos y… perdóname Kate –dijo sabiendo que responsabilizándola a ella de lo sucedido solo hacía que su muro interior volviese a reafirmarse – no sabía lo que hacía- continuo- pero quiero dejar claro que no estoy con nadie. Ni Meredith, ni Gina…

Estoy de lleno en esto, ¿recuerdas?-dijo mirándola expectante

-¿De qué hablas Castle?, ¿cómo sacas a relucir el tema de nuestra relación cuando te pregunto el porqué de tu marcha?

A Richard eso lo dejo descolocado, pero no se lo dejo entrever y fue rápido en la contestación

-Beckett, de eso me gustaría hablar en un sitio privado. Te invito a cenar esta noche

-No, además no creo que pueda –dijo agarrando el vaso de café en una mano y dirigiendo una mirada a Richard que dejó ver que hablaba totalmente en serio- He venido a trabajar, te he llamado –dijo dándose la vuelta- pero no estabas –acabo girando la cabeza para enfatizar esta última parte y acto seguido empezó a andar, pero Richard reaccionó a tiempo para retenerla, asiéndola de la muñeca.

-Maldita sea Katherine Beckett, yo también podría estar enfadado contigo y hacerte las mismas preguntas, pero no lo hago. Quería alejarme de ti, ordenar mis ideas, dadnos un tiempo para entendernos porque no soy bobo, aunque por ti sea capaz de aparentarlo delante de todos. Y sé que algo te inquieta y quiero dejarte claro que sea lo que sea puedes contármelo, aunque estas últimas semanas ya he visto que prefieres buscarte otras personas con las que hablar.

Beckett le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior y tragando saliva.

-Castle, el problema no eres tú… soy yo.

No estoy preparada para tener una relación, perdóname.

Venga ya lo había dicho. Pensaba que esto descolocaría al escritor, que no haría falta decir más para que éste acabase la conversación y ella se quedase con sus incertidumbres y sus viejos fantasmas. Y otra vez sola.

Y si bien es cierto que no iba errada y que esto dejó descolocado al escritor, pese a ello no la soltó.

-¿ah sí? – dijo con un tono de voz neutral, que no dejaba adivinar cual sería su reacción.

Entonces supongo que esto no significará nada… - y le acarició la mejilla haciendo que su boca y la de ella se encontrasen, antes de que Kate opusiera resistencia y forcejease.


	7. Chapter 7

**Otro capítulo más de este fic, el cuál espero que guste y me dejéis conocer vuestras opiniones por reviews.**

**Hoy va por mis dos chicas que me comentaron el anterior. Especialmente por mi soeur, que aquí tienes tu continuación nena. En pocas palabras: noches, estrujamientos de cerebro, planes, risas, conexiones múltiples, locuras. Cosas de SR's, ya tu sabes ;)**

**Cap 7:**

La inspectora puso las manos en el pecho del escritor frenándole.

-Castle, ¿ves como no iba tan errada? –dijo de una manera que sorprendió al propio Richard. Eres un niño y te crees que puedes tener todo lo que te propongas, por ser lo que eres o quién eres.

Richard sentía que cada vez el grado de desconcierto era mayor.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?, ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Fue la visita de Meredith verdad?

Beckett, meneo la cabeza antes de ir a hablar, pero entonces vio volver a Collin mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón e intentaba localizarla entre la marea de gente que iba y venía por esa concurrida calle

-Kate –dijo resoplando nada más llegar a su lado, -tenemos que ir tras entrevistarnos con la familia Hathewayer a Paisley y…

Castle –saludó percatándose en ese momento de la presencia del escritor, dándole una mano y pasándole la otra por detrás del hombro mientras le daba unas palmadas.

Claro ahora caía era Collin, les había ayudado en un caso haría ya un par de años. Pero… ¿qué hacía con Beckett?, Mejor dicho… ¿Qué hacía ella con él?

-Kate me está ayudando con un caso… -empezó a contarle

-¿Puedo unirme yo también? –pregunto viendo presentada la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Kate y pudiendo tener ocasión de hablar con ella

Collin miró en ese momento a Kate, esperando una respuesta.

No, no, no podía estar pasándole esto a ella, se había hecho un viaje desde Nueva York hasta Escocia para alejarse de la única persona con la que justamente parecía ser que le iba a tocar compartir caso al final.

No podía rechazar la presencia de Castle, eso levantaría sospechas y una cosa es que sus compañeros y amigos lo supiesen y la cubriesen en su distrito… y otra muy distinta..

-Está bien, que se una si quiere –dijo sin mucho entusiasmo

Castle le paso el brazo por los hombros a Collin, viendo que no suponía ningún peligro en la relación que tenía con Beckett y así, la inspectora echo a andar seguida de dos hombres que más que tener pintas de ir a interrogar a una familia que acababa de pasar un duelo, parecían dos viejos conocidos que se acabasen de reencontrar y esperasen el momento de ir a jugar a cartas mientras tomaban un trago.

-Beckett, Castle me está contando su vacaciones en California. Ahora entiendo que lo tengáis en comisaría ayudándoos –escucho a Collin decirle mientras parecía estar pasándoselo en grande

Hizo de tripas corazón y siguió caminando, arrepintiéndose una y otra vez de haber elegido Escocia y propuesto a Collin ayudarle en ese caso. Se concentró en ir siguiendo el camino hasta la dirección que tenían anotada, cambiando de rumbo a través de las diferentes bocacalles.

Hasta que de repente frenó y con ella, los dos hombres.

-¿Por qué te paras aquí Kate?- le pregunto Richard

-Es esta la dirección que nos han indicado –dijo fijando su mirada en la puerta de lo que parecía un local abandonado, pero que en su día debía de haber sido un gran hotel.

Tocó al timbre, pero nadie abría.

-Está bien, vamos a entrar. Castle tu quédate aquí vigilando –dijo sacando la pistola a la par que lo hacía Collin.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que vigile?

Kate cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio, trago saliva y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Prefieres que lo haga yo?- preguntó con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que lo decía de manera retórica

-Si queréis puedo vigilar yo… -dijo Collin –el caso lo llevamos los dos, así que puedo encargarme de vigilar mientras tú y Richard inspeccionáis el sitio.

Kate resopló y a Richard no se le pasó este detalle.

-No os preocupéis, que ya vigilo yo.

Kate saco un par de walkies del abrigo y se sujeto uno al cinturón antes de acercarse a Castle y ofrecerle el suyo.

-Póntelo en el bolsillo interior del abrigo y si algo va mal, avísanos y saldremos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claaro, aunque ¿qué puede salir mal aquí? Esta calle está abandonada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No hace falta ser muy listo –empezó él, pero tras ver la mirada de ella decidió dejar las bromas aparte- ¿Mira ves las tiendas de la calle de enfrente? –Le dijo acercándosela, mientras le explicaba- están cerradas y son las 12 de la mañana. ¿No te parece extraño?

Esto último lo dijo tan próximo a ella, que hizo que Kate que había acabado casi abrazada por detrás por Castle, se diese la vuelta y se le quedase a unos centímetros antes de volver junto a Collin y perderse en el interior del edificio.

-Pese a todo haz lo que te hemos pedido y avísanos si algo se tuerce.

Conforme se cerró la puerta por la que habían entrado los dos, Castle se quedo en las escaleras de la entrada reflexionando sobre qué pasos dar para volver a acercarse a una Beckett, que desde luego, no era su Beckett.

Estando en ello, la vio. Era la sombra de alguien o algo, por la forma parecía una mujer mayor, así que se levantó y abrió la puerta de la finca para ir a preguntarle si conocía a la familia que figuraba como propietarios de la casa. Quizás ayudando en el caso, volvería a ir ganándose la confianza de una nueva Beckett a la que miraba y no reconocía.


End file.
